1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubbing machine, and more particularly, to a rubbing machine capable of separating and fibrillating fibers of herbage and a tool pan thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Ecological materials can be easily obtained from the nature without the concern of shortage in supply. Use of the ecological materials can reduce the dependence on resources to reduce the resource consumption and can eliminate the need of developing new kinds of resources, so great importance has been attached to use of the ecological materials. Correspondingly, extracting ecological materials from plants and transforming the ecological materials into new kinds of industrial products has become an important trend. Among such ecological materials, ecological fibers are known as a very important kind.
Natural plant fibers have been used in industries related to paper making, textiles, building, construction and so on. Currently, fibers used in China are mainly wood fibers. However, because of the exceeding deforestation of forests and the increased demand of reducing the exhaust of greenhouse gases, replacing the wood fibers with plant fibers (e.g., bamboo fibers, rice straw fibers, wheat straw fibers and so on) that are abundant in China will create more economical benefits.
To satisfy the demands for ecological fibers, a fiber separating technology that has a high efficiency and is environmentally friendly must be developed. Conventional fiber separating methods include chemical separating methods and steam explosion separating methods. According to the chemical separating methods, chemicals such as alkaline solutions are used to separate the fibers. However, the separating process produces a great amount of pollutants which are unfavorable for environmental protection, and the fibers are largely damaged by the chemicals, so the fiber yield is as low as about 40˜50%. Furthermore, if the fibers separated by using the chemicals are to be used in food containers, the fibers must be cleaned to remove the chemicals completely, and this increases the processing cost. For the steam explosion methods, repeated cycles of rapidly decreasing and increasing the steam pressure are carried out to separate the fibers through explosion, and this is both time and energy consuming and delivers poor uniformity of fibers.